Les OS d'Undertale
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: [LES DEMANDES SONT FERMÉES !] Tous les personnages ! Voilà un recueil qui fait plaisir ! Je vous laisse découvrir les O.S. et si vous en voulez sur certains personnages, n'hésitez pas ! (Rating M pour les O.S. M mais ce n'est pas général)
1. NDA et Formulaire

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'O.S. pour tous les personnages d'Undertale !** (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas j'ai fait un recueil d'O.S. pour le couple Charisk mais après réflexions, j'ai décidé de me plancher sur tous les perso'…)

 **Bien entendu, vous pouvez me proposer des O.S. si ça vous intéresse et de ce fait, remplir le formulaire plus bas.**

 **Je tiens à noter tout d'abord que le contenu de ce recueil peut beaucoup varier, allant à de la romance à l'angoisse. Il n'est pas obligé qu'il y ait des couples comme il peut y avoir du** _ **personnage x lecteur**_ **.**

 **Voici les modalités pour le formulaire :**

Personnages : (Si c'est Frisk, Chara ou autres personnages n'ayant pas d'indication sur leur genre, précisez-le [Neutre Féminin Masculin])  
Couple : (S'il y a…)  
Tag : (Ce que vous voulez voir à tous prix apparaître dans l'O.S.)  
Rating :

Résumé : (Faites un court résumé pour m'aider à situer l'action, après je le remodèlerai)

Pseudo : (Pour que je vous nomme au début)

 **P.S. : Sachez que le** _ **Neutre**_ **sera utilisé au masculin puisqu'en français, le neutre n'existe pas. Je me doute que pour certains lecteurs ce sera difficile, dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me préciser le genre. Ce sera plus simple.**

 **P.S.2. : Je suis aussi l'auteur de « Sa véritable famille » et pour ceux qui attendent la suite, ne vous en faites pas, je l'écris en même temps, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup d'idées et que je préfère les écrire pour m'en séparer.**

 **Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à faire vos propositions !**


	2. (T) A killer in love - Chara x Lecteur

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Et me voici avec le premier O.S.** _ **personnage x lecteur**_ **. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Personnages : Chara (Masculin), Lecteur (Féminin)  
Couple : Chara x Lecteur  
Tag : Comique Romance  
Rating : T**

 **Résumé : En rentrant chez toi, tu décides de t'aventurer dans une ruelle, trop curieuse. Ce fut à ce moment que ta vie part en vrille.**

 **Aide :** T/N = Ton Nom N/F = Nom de Famille N/A = Nom de ton Amie.

* * *

Tu te baladais tranquillement dans les rues de la ville alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Tu zieutas vers un coin sombre où tu pouvais entendre des paroles. Intriguée, tu t'approchas et découvris avec horreur un corps inerte au sol et son tueur juste au-dessus de lui. Le couteau en sang, il leva les yeux vers toi. Tu te couvris la bouche et le nez pour éviter de sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du sang qui régnait dans cette ruelle, te donnant envie de dormir.

Le jeune homme se releva et tu t'apprêtais à fuir lorsque ton haut se fit brutalement tirer en arrière. Ton cœur battait à la chamade, tu avais peur. Tu sentis le torse du tueur contre ton dos, le métal froid collé à ta gorge. Tu déglutis, paniquant, et tu pus sentir un souffle chaud près de ton oreille. Tu l'entendis te chuchoter :

« Non non non… N'ait pas peur ma belle, je ne te ferai pas de mal tant que tu restes bien silencieuse. tu acquiesças légèrement. Bien… Maintenant retournes-toi. »

Tu t'exécutas, ne voulant pas le froisser. Les mains contre ta poitrine, tu restas immobile face à lui. Il releva ton visage vers le sien et tu croisas de nouveau ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient d'un marron presque rouge, imbibées de folie et d'envie. Tu voulus reculer mais tu sentis la pointe du couteau directement sur ton dos.

Tu respiras de manière saccadée, incapable de contrôler ta peur. Tu allais te faire tuer, tu le savais, ce psychopathe ne faisait que de s'amuser, il te torturait mentalement pour te voir souffrir et tomber dans le désespoir le plus total. Ce fut à ce moment où tu t'y attendais le moins que tu sentis quelque chose de chaud et de doux sur tes lèvres. Tu écarquillas les yeux.

Ce meurtrier était en train de t'embrasser.

Savoir que ton dernier baiser était partagé avec un fou te mettait hors de toi. Tu voulus le gifler et ce fut tes actes. Tu reculas brutalement, ne sentant plus le couteau entre tes omoplates. Il se tenait la joue, rigolant légèrement. Toi étais rouge de gêne et de honte. C'était peut-être ton opportunité pour fuir. Tu courus.

Tu sortis de la ruelle sombre, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant tant bien que mal à fuir ce monstre qui venait de tuer quelqu'un. Tu avais frôlé la mort et tu t'en étais sortie. Ton cœur battait fort dans ta poitrine. Tu courus jusque chez toi, ouvrant précipitamment le loquet de la porte de ton appartement, puis ferma derrière-toi à double tour. Tu fermas toutes les fenêtres et t'enfermas dans ta chambre.

Tu t'écroulas contre ta porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Ton corps tremblait à cause de l'adrénaline que tu venais de vivre. Tu sortis doucement ton portable de ta poche, hésitante. Tu composas finalement le numéro de la police et attendis. Tu eus une femme à l'autre bout du combiné et tu commenças à parler. Seulement ta voix se brisa à chaque fois que tu voulais parler.

« Calmez-vous. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. tenta de rassurer la femme.

– Je… J'ai vu un homme… Il… tu tentais de reconstituer la scène malgré ton état de choc. Il a tué un autre homme dans une ruelle… Il…

– D'accord. Pourriez-vous me dire le nom de cette ruelle ?

– Euhm… C'était à côté du Proxys au centre-ville… Un peu sur la gauche quand on y entre…

– Très bien. Vous a-t-il vu ?

– O-oui… Il a même tenté de me tuer… Mais… Je…

– Êtes-vous en sécurité ?

– Je suis chez moi, j'ai tout fermé à double tour…

– Très bien. Déclinez-moi votre identité je vous prie.

– Je suis T/N N/F, j'habite au 13 rue du boulot.

– Merci bien. Une équipe est déjà envoyée sur les lieux, restez chez vous jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit commencée et s'il le faut vous serez sous surveillance. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et tu soufflas profondément. Tu fermas doucement les yeux et tu pouvais sentir tes épaules se relâcher. La peur que tu avais subie était en train de retomber. Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche après tout ce moment de stresse, mais à présent tu étais en sécurité. Toutefois, les images de cette scène morbide refaisait surface. Lorsque tu fermais les yeux tu revoyais ceux de ce meurtrier plongés dans les tiens.

Tu ouvris tes paupières et te redressas légèrement lorsque tu entendis une voix à ta gauche.

« Alors ton petit nom c'est T/N ? C'est plutôt joli. »

Tu sursautas et tournas la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Tu te retrouvas nez à nez avec ce monstre. Il était là, accroupi, le menton reposant sur ses mains, le pull couvert de sang avec quelques tâches sur le visage où un air malicieux et joueur le décorait.

Tu t'apprêtais à hurler mais il plaqua soudainement sa main contre ta bouche, étouffant le cri. Tu le regardas avec horreur, il t'avait suivi, il était entré chez toi… Mais comment ? Tu avais tout fermé n'est-ce pas ? Tu zieutas vers la fenêtre de ta chambre se situant derrière-lui, grande ouverte. Vous étiez pourtant au troisième étage…

Finalement, lorsqu'il comprit que tu n'allais plus hurler, il retira sa main et soupira. Il la plaça derrière sa nuque et regarda ailleurs, comme gêné de la situation. Ce mec n'était pas net mais s'il n'avait pas tout ce sang sur lui et si tu ne l'avais pas surpris commettre un meurtre sous tes yeux, tu le trouverais plutôt mignon.

Il était même ton genre. Les cheveux lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules, châtains, des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Ses iris marrons étaient magnifiques et sa mâchoire plus ou moins carré le rendait encore plus viril. Dommage que ce mec soit un dégénéré. Tu soupiras à ton tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ? Si c'est le cas, fais-le tout de suite, je n'ai même pas la force de fuir…

– Ça aurait été drôle pourtant, mais non je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

– tu le regardas surprise. Pourtant je suis un témoin important… Je sais exactement à quoi tu ressembles…

– Et alors ? Tu as appelé la police, ils ont, à l'heure qu'il est, découvert le corps et ils vont de nouveau t'appeler pour avoir plus amples informations. Seulement… Si tu leur dis à quoi je ressemble, là je te tuerai.

– Pourquoi tu ne prends pas plus de précautions ? Ce serait plus simple de m'éliminer maintenant.

– Je n'ai juste pas envie de tuer une si jolie femme. »

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire et toi, comme une idiote, tu rougis. Tu ne voulais pas mais c'était si rare de recevoir un compliment de la part de quelqu'un que tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher. Tu détournas du regard, ne voulant pas croisé le sien. Tu entendus le son mélodieux de sa voix, un ton de sensualité en plus.

« Ce pourrait-il que tu te sentes flattée ? Alors que je suis à cinquante pourcent de chance celui qui va te tuer ?

– C'est quoi les cinquante pourcents autres ? demandas-tu, changeant de sujet.

– Que tu meures par accident ou autre. Mais bon, la mort plane sur toi depuis que tu m'as vu tuer cet homme.

– D'ailleurs… Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? tu le regardas perplexe.

– Il m'a énervé.

– Oh… Il t'en faut peu… murmuras-tu.

– J'ai eût une sale journée et ce type vient m'emmerder avec ses histoires de christianismes ou de je ne sais pas quelle religion ! Je m'en cogne de Jésus Christ ou de Mohammed ! Le seul dieu que je vénère c'est moi-même ! »

Eh bien lui, il n'avait pas du tout la grosse tête. Tu le regardas complètement dépité et lui rigola, amusé, fier. Il se leva finalement et te demanda s'il pouvait utiliser ta salle de bains. Tu acquiesças légèrement la tête et lui indiquas le chemin. De toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix, il pouvait te tuer à n'importe quel moment.

Tu te levas à ton tour et alla dans la cuisine, te servir un verre d'eau. Tu en avais besoin, le meurtrier était dans ta maison et semblait vouloir faire la discussion avec toi… Il t'avait même fait un compliment. Tu entendis des bruits de pas et tu levas les yeux vers le psychopathe qui venait d'arriver.

Tu te figeas sur place.

Littéralement.

Il était là, le bras contre le mur du couloir, torse nu. Il ne s'était pas gêné… Il n'avait plus de sang sur le visage et te regardait d'un air amusé. Tu pouvais le haïr intérieurement alors qu'il se marrait de ta réaction. Finalement, il arriva à ta hauteur, un sourire au coin et lança :

« Tu aimes la vue ? tu rougis et l'entendis rire. Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, tu peux voir plus, il faut juste demander. »

Il avait ce sourire qui commençait sérieusement te taper sur le système. Tu décidas de te concentrer sur son visage et tu remarquas ses cheveux légèrement mouillés. Il s'était permis de prendre une douche ? Ou il s'était tout simplement lavé le visage. Tu lui tournas le dos, croisant les bras.

« Il est où ton pull de tout à l'heure ?

– Je le laisse tremper pour retirer le sang dessus dans de l'eau froide. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas du détachant ? Et une machine à laver ?

– Alors non et non. répondis-tu froidement.

– Et du citron ? T'en as au moins ?

– Euhm oui attends… »

Tu ouvris le réfrigérateur mais t'arrêtas un moment, réalisant la discussion que tu venais d'avoir. Tu attrapas le citron et le lui pressa contre son torse, l'évitant du regard. Tu étais légèrement énervée. Tu sentis ses doigts chauds sur ta peau et prendre l'agrume. Il te regardait perplexe.

« Dépêches-toi de nettoyer tout ce sang et de partir d'ici ! Moins j'en sais sur toi, mieux je me porterai ! Et aussi, arrêtes d'agir comme-ci on était amis ! Tu as commis un meurtre je te rappelle !

– Bah ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ôte la vie à quelqu'un tu sais…

– Aaaah ! J'en sais déjà de trop ! Retournes dans la salle de bains ! »

Tu le retournas brutalement et le poussa vers la pièce d'eau. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci avant de revenir, semblant oublier quelque chose. Tu soupiras bruyamment et le regardas agacée. Il eut ce sourire au coin qui te mettait hors de toi et s'approcha de nouveau avec son air charmeur.

« Dis… Tu peux me passer un couteau, il faut que je coupe ce citron si je veux en extirper le jus.

– Tu n'as pas ton propre couteau ? lui demandas-tu dépitée.

– Désolé mais il y a du sang dessus et ça risque de ne pas fonctionner. »

Tu soupiras encore une fois et sortis un couteau d'un des tiroirs et le lui tendis. Il te sourit et le prit avec entrain. Il posa le citron sur une plaque à découpée qu'il s'était permis de prendre et coupa l'agrume sous tes yeux. Il posa l'une des parties sur le plan et prit l'autre pour le ranger dans le frigo. Il prit la planche et le couteau pour les rincer sous l'eau. Une fois fait il te sourit une dernière fois et s'éclipsa pour la salle de bains.

Un soupire s'échappa de tes lèvres et tu levas les yeux au ciel. Ce type était tout sauf normal, c'était un maniaque vu comment il agissait, c'était un tueur et il semblait avoir des sauts d'humeurs… Et le pire d'en tout ça, c'était qu'il flirtait avec toi ! Avec ses petits sourires au coin et ses sous-entendus ! Tu te pris la tête entre tes mains et soupiras pour la énième fois.

Tu avais encore l'occasion de fuir, de te réfugier au centre de police et déclarer qu'un fou furieux était chez toi. Il fallait que tu trouves un moyen de te sortir de ce pétrin… Tu t'apprêtais à boire une gorgée de ton verre presque vide que la sonnette de ton appartement résonna. Tu te dirigeas vers la porte d'entrée, légèrement surprise, et regardas qui était derrière celle-ci.

C'était ta meilleure amie.

Tu te figeas sur place, cherchant une solution quelconque. Elle savait que tu étais chez toi et tu avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer pour récupérer un colis. Tu ouvris légèrement la porte et regardas la jeune femme avec un air stressé. Elle te sourit de toutes ses dents. La voir te faisait du baume au cœur mais elle pouvait devenir la cible de ce meurtrier qui se baladait dans ton appartement.

Tu la fis entrer, priant intérieurement que l'homme se trouvant dans ta salle de bains ne se pointe pas comme une fleur et du coup te mettant mal à l'aise. Tu fermas la porte et te précipitas vers le colis. Tu le pris et le lui donnas aussi vite que tu pus.

« Je suis désolée N/A mais je suis pressée ! J'avais oublié que tu devais passer et j'ai un rendez-vous.

– Oh ? Tu as rendez-vous avec ce charmant garçon que tu as rencontré au café ?

– Euhm, pas exactement… tentas-tu de mentir.

– De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? »

La voix du meurtrier résonna dans le salon et tu te figeas. Il a fallu qu'il vienne… Il a fallu qu'il pointe le bout de son nez… Ta meilleure amie se pencha pour voir qui venait de parler et tomba sur l'homme encore torse nu bien entendu. Il s'avança et se positionna juste derrière-toi. Tu pus sentir son index se poser juste dans le creux de tes omoplates, comme pour t'indiquer qu'il t'avait à l'œil et que si tu disais un mot de travers, toi et ta meilleure amie mourraient sur le champ.

Tu te tournas légèrement vers lui, effrayée mais essayant tant bien que mal à ne pas le montrer. Il te regardait, avec un grand sourire qui te glaçait le sang. Il porta finalement son attention vers la jeune femme qui le fixait perplexe puis qui te regardait. Elle eût un petit sourire suspicieux et s'adressa directement à toi.

« Eh bien dis donc T/N ! Tu ne me présentes pas à ton charmant ami ?

– Euhm… À la base… Tu n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer… murmuras-tu plus pour toi-même.

– Excusez mon impolitesse, je suis Chara Dreemurr, je nouveau petit copain de T/N.

– Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de t'auto déclaré petit ami ! crias-tu énervée et gênée.

– Oh~ Tu es toute timide c'est trop meugnion~ »

Il te prit par la taille et te sourit comme ferait tout homme amoureux envers leur grand amour. Il cacha ton visage entre ses pectoraux et se tourna vers ta meilleure amie. Toi, tu étais là, dans les bras d'un tueur, tu ne voulais rien savoir de lui et à présent, tu as appris son nom. Finalement, la voix de ton amie s'éleva.

« Eh bien, excusez-moi du dérangement. Je vous laisse retourner dans vos affaires privées… Par contre T/N ! Tu me dois tous les détails !

– Au revoir. » répondit d'une voix enjouée Chara.

Tu avais simplement hoché la tête, complètement perdue. Qu'allais-tu dire à ta meilleure amie après ça ? Il allait falloir que tu inventes une histoire d'amour autour de ce type qui s'était permis de se présenter comme étant ton petit copain. Il te lâcha, alla fermer la porte à clé et se tourna vers toi avec un air peu rassurant.

« Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Je retourne m'occuper de mon pull. Ah ! Au fait, c'est qui ce type dont vous parliez toutes les deux ?

– Jaloux ? demandas-tu avec une assurance bancale.

– Peut-être… susurra-t-il, un sourire au coin, ce qui te fit rougir.

– C'est juste un homme que j'ai rencontré à mon café préféré.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas de vue sur lui… Ce serait dommage qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain… »

Il disparut dans la pénombre du couloir. Ses derniers mots t'avaient glacé le sang. Ça voulait tout dire mais surtout une chose, si tu l'aimais, il allait mourir des mains de ce Chara. Tu soupiras et t'affalas lourdement sur le canapé de ton salon. Tu haïssais ta vie, tu te haïssais de t'être aventurée dans cette ruelle… Tu étais fatiguée, tu n'en pouvais plus. Tu avais eu trop d'émotions pour cette journée, tu n'y étais pas habituée.

Ton portable vibra et tu zieutas dessus pour voir le nom de ce garçon affiché sur l'écran. Tout mais pas lui… Tu ouvris le message et le lu rapidement. Il te proposait un rencard ce soir-même et il était vrai que ça pourrait te changer les idées mais accepter reviendrait à le condamner. Tu fermas les yeux avec agacement.

« Tu vas lui répondre quoi ? »

Tu sursautas et te tournas brutalement pour te retrouver nez à nez avec Chara, mangeant une pomme qu'il s'était permis de prendre dans ta panière à fruits. Tu soupiras encore une fois et te rassis confortablement dans le fond du canapé. Tu sentis le tueur s'asseoir à côté de toi et fixant encore ton téléphone. Tu le regardas, légèrement énervée, et déclaras sarcastique :

« T'as l'intention de m'espionner jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou ça se passe comment ?

– P't-être bien. Faut que je voie encore ce que je fais vraiment de toi. il croqua encore une fois dans la pomme.

– Super, je me sens rassurée… murmuras-tu.

– Alors ? Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

– Que je ne suis pas disponible. C'est tout.

– Ouah ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu aurais dû accepter ! J'aurais su à quoi il ressemble et en plus, j'aurais pu m'amuser de mon côté.

– Et le voir dans la liste des morts le lendemain ? Non merci, il ne mérite pas de mourir.

– Ooh~ Tu l'aimes bien ?

– C'est une personne gentille et pleine de bon sens. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. » déclaras-tu les yeux rivés sur ton écran.

Il posa un de ses pieds sur ta table basse et poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Tu le vis sortir son couteau de sa botte et jouer avec, un air blasé sur le visage. Il tourna finalement le regard vers toi et tes yeux croisèrent les siens. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, amusé.

« Peut-être mais ce serait moins drôle. J'aime bien trancher des personnes et entendre leurs cris. »

Décidément cinglé…

Tu te concentras une nouvelle fois sur le téléphone et regardas tes mails, mais rien de nouveau. Finalement, le téléphone sonna et le numéro de la police s'afficha. Tu décrochas après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« Mademoiselle T/N N/F ? la même voix résonna dans le combiné.

– Oui c'est bien moi. tu sentis le regard insistant de Chara sur toi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Nous aimerions que vous nous décriviez qui vous avez vu, ses vêtements, ses cheveux…

– Eh bien… hésitas-tu, stressée.

– Prenez votre temps, ce n'est facile pour personne…

– Il était habillé tout en noir… Je… Je n'ai pas vu son visage… Il avait une capuche. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez plus… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux détails… Je…

– Vous avez pensé à votre sécurité dans un premier temps, c'est tout à fait normal. Merci pour votre coopération. Vous serez sous surveillance au cas où le tueur tenterait une approche vers vous.

– Merci beaucoup… Bon courage… Au revoir… la femme raccrocha et tu soupiras.

– Tu es plutôt bonne menteuse. remarqua-t-il.

– Parfois, il faut mentir pour survivre… » soupiras-tu.

Tu rangeas ton téléphone et sentis soudainement être traînée vers la droite, vers Chara, et une pression se fit sur ta tempe. Tu écarquillas les yeux, comprenant qu'il venait de t'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se décolla tu le fixas intensément, choquée. Il avait toujours son bras autour de ton cou, te tenant l'épaule gauche et te regardant intensément.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de me draguer… ?

– Et si c'était le cas ? Que ferais-tu ?

– Je préfèrerais que tu m'achèves sur le champ plutôt que de sortir avec toi. répondis-tu froidement.

– C'était méchant… J'essaie d'être gentil avec toi et toi tu ne cesses de m'envoyer balader.

– C'est ce que toutes personnes censées feraient si tu leur mettais un tueur sous le nez tentant de flirter avec toi.

– T'es sûre ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'il chercherait un moyen de fuir ?

– Non, ça, ce sont les personnes stupides. Je sais que si je fuis, tu me retrouveras. Après je ne veux pas penser à ce qui pourrait m'arriver. tu tentas de te détacher de lui mais c'était peine perdue.

– Ça, c'est ma petite amie~ déclara-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et s'approchant de toi.

– On ne sort pas ensemble je te rappelle ! »

Tu le repoussas avec ta main écrasée sur son visage, légèrement rouge. Avec ça, il se colla un peu plus près de toi et prit délicatement ta main avec la sienne de libre. Ce sourire qu'il arborait, celui que tu détestais tant, te fit rougir. Enfin, tu n'étais pas sûre si c'était ça ou autre chose. Tu sentis sa prise sur toi descendre sur ton bassin et il t'enlaça.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Bouges ! tu te débattais mais il avait une forte poigne sur toi. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Tu es un tueur… Un assassin… Si je parle tu me tues aussi… Alors arrêtes d'agir comme si tu avais un quelconque intérêt pour moi… »

Tu rougissais et tu sentais ton cœur battre fort. C'était au-dessus de tes forces. Il te mettait à l'aise, mais savait te rappeler qui il était et de quoi il était capable. Tu te mordis la lèvre inférieure et tu abandonnas de te débattre. Tu tapas légèrement son torse, agacée et énervée contre toi-même.

« Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments… »

Murmuras-tu, abandonnant complètement. Tu le sentis desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur toi et il plongea ses yeux dans les tiens. Tu avais l'impression de voir son monde entier rien qu'en le regardant ainsi. Tu commenças à trouver cette situation absurde, tout tournait en du grand n'importe quoi, ta vie s'était littéralement envoyée en l'air. Tu te mis à rire, un rire incontrôlable.

Chara haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé et une expression d'incompréhension s'affichèrent sur son visage. Toi, tu rigolais encore, à gorge déployée. Il était à la fois tiraillé entre le désespoir et l'amusement. Finalement, tu te calmas, essuyant tes yeux où des larmes commençaient à se former.

« Ça va ? Je ne veux pas dire mais t'es presque aussi folle que moi.

– Désolée, mais je trouve ma vie partir en live juste parce que j'étais trop curieuse. Ça m'apprendra. tu pouffas légèrement. Bon, dis-moi… C'est quand que tu as l'intention d'en finir avec moi ? Sérieusement parlant.

– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il, son air s'assombrissant soudainement.

– Bien entendu. J'en ai marre de flipper à chaque fois que tu es à côté de moi alors je t'en prie, dis-moi quand.

– Ça dépend comment tu veux la finir cette vie. Sur une note positive ou négative ? Tu veux mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances ou que ce soit rapide ?

– Positive et rapide s'il-te-plaît… murmuras-tu.

– On va voir ça… »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur ta joue et te souris avec un air de dragueur. Tu soupiras, amusée, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha et t'embrassa, passant son autre main au creux de ton dos. Tu répondis au baiser, après tout, autant que ce soit un moment doux et délicat pour tes derniers moments. Tu le sentis l'approfondir et t'allonger doucement sur le canapé. Tu enroulas tes bras autour de son cou, ressentant des papillons dans le ventre.

Il se sépara soudainement de toi, un sourire au coin et se redressant. Il semblait fier de ce qu'il venait de faire et te dévorait du regard. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rougir de gêne face à son air satisfait. Il attrapa la télécommande qui traînait sur la table basse du salon et alluma la télé. Tu te redressas, perplexe.

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer maintenant… ?

– Nope. Je te l'ai dit non ? Je n'ai pas envie de tuer une aussi jolie femme que toi.

– T'es complètement fou… marmonnas-tu en rougissant.

– Je sais, on me le dit souvent. railla-t-il souriant ironiquement. Bien entendu, ces personnes mouraient dans les minutes qui suivaient. Tu as de la chance que je te trouve mignonne.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse d'être sauve ou si je dois pleurer parce qu'un psychopathe a décidé de sortir avec moi.

– Vois ça comme il te chante, dans les deux cas, ça me fera plaisir. il te regardait droit dans les yeux avec son expression bien à lui.

– Si on t'attrape, je serais considérée comme complice…

– Et avec des si on peut refaire tout un monde. Je suis prudent, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, ne t'étonnes pas si ton cercle masculin se réduit d'un coup, il y a des chances pour que j'y sois pour quelque chose.

– Ah non ! Chara ! Pas mes amis ! »

Il t'attrapa soudainement par la taille et te regarda, faisant la moue. Il approcha ses lèvres à ton oreille et tu pus sentir son souffle chaud en son creux. Ton cœur battait à toute allure tandis qu'il commença à parler.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… Recommences.

– Q-quoi ? Non ! tu rougis brutalement.

– Aller~ susurra-t-il pour te persuader.

– C-Chara… marmonnas-tu.

– Encore une fois~

– Chara… »

Tu avais prononcé son nom avec une voix légèrement tremblante et hésitante. Tu rougissais, encore plus qu'avant, et te cachais dans le creux de son cou. Il se redressa, ravi, et embrassa ta joue. Tu détournas du regard, laissant tes yeux dériver sur l'écran de la télé. C'était les informations, un flash spécial déclarant que la police avait découvert un corps mutilé par des coups de couteau dans l'abdomen. L'homme semblait être un homme mûr et il avait apparemment perdu son travail. Il était soul lorsque Chara avait décidé d'en faire un mort, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait ennuyé.

Tu redéposas ton regard sur lui, le remarquant très calme et posé. Il fixait la télévision lui aussi, écoutant les propos sur l'état de l'homme. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de détailler ses traits du visage, fins mais marqués par la fatigue. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il était un tueur de sang-froid. Tu soupiras, souriant légèrement. Il te regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« T'es complètement cinglé… murmuras-tu.

– Oui mais tu en pinces pour moi~ susurra-t-il avec sensualité.

– Ça, c'est encore à voir. » raillas-tu, un sourire au coin.

Il fit une moue et se colla à toi en demandant de l'affection, tu le repoussas, agissant faussement énervée et lui demandant d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu rigolas, amusée, et lui te sourit. Tu ne pus comprendre ce qu'était ce sourire mais il te réchauffait le cœur. Ce type était un fou mais il était gentil envers toi et te mettait à l'aise… Alors peut-être que…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon alors, j'ai imaginé une suite mais je ne pense pas l'écrire, pour la simple et bonne raison que sur c'est un peu… Comment dire… Gore ? Ouais. Cette histoire se terminerait en tragédie de toute manière.**

 **Donc je préfère laisser ça ici et laisser votre imagination penser à la suite.**

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à proposer un O.S. !**

 **Gwena'**


	3. (K) La chaleur d'été

**Voici un petit O.S. sortant de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Personnages : Tout le monde (Frisk et Chara sont neutre)  
Tag : Famille Humour  
Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Parce que la température est trop élevée, la grande famille du Souterrain décide de se faire une virée à la plage. Comment résister de piquer une tête dans l'eau froide de ce grand océan ?**

* * *

« Je meurs de chaud ! râla Chara, un éventail à la main.

– Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas toi qui porte une énorme fourrure ! railla Asriel, devant le ventilateur.

– On peut te tondre si tu veux Azzy'. rigola Frisk, allongé sur le carrelage froid.

– Pas mal ! Bien trouvé partenaire !

– Quoi ?! Non ! Il est hors de question qu'on touche à ma belle fourrure !

– Les enfants ! Venez dans le salon s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La voix de Toriel avait résonné dans toute la maison ce qui les fit se lever. Ils arrivèrent les uns derrière les autres dans la pièce et furent surpris de voir Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne et Alphys. Ils questionnèrent du regard leur mère qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sortons ! déclara-t-elle sur ton enjoué.

– Quoi ?! Par cette chaleur ! s'offusqua Chara.

– Oui. Nous allons à la plage, alors prenez un maillot de bain !

– Génial ! » s'écrièrent les enfants.

Ils coururent directement dans leur chambre, farfouillant dans leur vêtement. Ils se changèrent rapidement et prirent des affaires de rechange. Frisk prit ses lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un chapeau alors que Chara préféra prendre une casquette. Ils sortirent de la maison où tout le monde les attendait et Frisk s'exclama soudainement :

« Je monte avec Paps' et Sans ! et il sauta dans la voiture cabriolet.

– Moi aussi !

– Attends-moi Chara ! Je monte avec vous !

– Les enfants ! Soyez sage avec tonton Papyrus et Sans !

– Oui ! » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

La voiture de Toriel démarra avec Asgore, Undyne et Alphys à l'intérieur et elle ouvra le chemin à prendre. Papyrus alluma la sienne et la suivit, excité comme jamais. Sans alluma le poste radio et il mit la musique à fond. Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Chara, Asriel et Frisk secouaient la tête en rythme sur la banquette arrière. L'océan fut rapidement aperçu ce qui motiva encore plus les enfants.

« Prépare-toi à te faire noyer Rei' ! déclara confiant Chara.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Frisk ?

– Parce qu'on est partenaire et qu'on va te faire la misère ! affirma-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du concerné. J'ai fait une rime je suis trop fort !

– Haha ! Je peux dire de même pour toi Chara ! Qui te dit que tu ne recevras pas un coup de couteau dans le dos pendant que tu noieras Azzy' ?

– Hoho ! N'espère même pas miroir. J'ai les yeux partout !

– On verra ! »

Ils rigolèrent et le dialogue se termina au moment où Papyrus se gara. Ils sortirent en trombe de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le muret pour regarder la plage et l'eau se trouvant sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient surexcités, pressés d'aller piquer une tête. Frisk chercha des marches pour descendre sur la plage, suivit de près par Asriel. Chara ne s'embêta pas et monta sur le muret pour sauter et atterrir sur le sable.

« Prems' ! hurla-t-il en courant vers l'eau, fier de lui.

– Ce n'est pas juste Chara ! Hey ! Reviens ! cria Asriel en courant à sa suite.

– Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! » interpela le dernier de la fratrie.

Ils finirent rapidement dans l'eau sous les yeux amusés des adultes. Undyne sortit enfin de la voiture et vu les enfants au loin. Elle afficha un énorme sourire et sauta par-dessus le muret pour aller les rejoindre en leur criant de l'attendre. Ils hurlèrent, s'esclaffant de rire, et s'éloignèrent le plus possible du bord.

« Un requin dans l'eau ! commença Frisk.

– Elle va tous nous manger ! rigola Asriel.

– Banzaï ! »

Chara se jeta sur le dos d'Undyne et tenta de la couler. Trop grande et trop forte, elle lui attrapa les jambes et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens. L'humain rigolait à s'en couper le souffle quand soudain, le requin sauta en arrière, le corps complètement immergé sous l'eau, et coulant Chara par la même occasion.

L'enfant remonta à la surface, secouant sa tête comme un chien et rigolait à gorge déployée. Il se concentra de nouveau et afficha un air malicieux. Il se jeta sur Asriel en tentant de le couler et Frisk vint lui donner un coup de main. Le chevreau finit la tête sous l'eau et il ne tarda pas d'être rejoint par Frisk à cause de l'autre humain.

Pendant ce temps, Toriel rigolait en voyant ses enfants s'amuser autant. Elle déplia une chaise et planta un parasol, elle s'assit confortablement et sortit de son sac un livre. La chèvre remarqua que deux de ses enfants n'avaient pas mis de crème solaire. Elle cria suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent et elle leur demanda de revenir. Ils sortirent de l'eau lentement, pas vraiment content de quitter cette source de fraicheur.

« Vous savez que c'est dangereux pour votre peau.

– Mais pourquoi Rei' n'a pas besoin d'en mettre ? C'est nul… râla encore une fois Chara.

– Tu sais bien que sa fourrure le protège. Tu peux y aller. À ton tour Frisk.

– Oui… »

Chara s'avança vers l'océan mais se retourna et fixa l'ambassadeur. Il sourit légèrement, prit une poignée de sable dans la main et couru vers Frisk. Il lui lança dessus, la peau encore toute collante dû à la crème. Il pesta et poursuivit Chara, le menaçant de faire pareil. Il se jeta sur lui et ils finirent au sol, rigolant bruyamment.

Les cheveux trempés, ils avaient à présent du sable partout. Chara se trouvait en position de faiblesse et décida de lui faire des chatouilles sur les côtes. Un cri d'amusement retentit sur toute la plage et Frisk gigota dans tous les sens. Chara avait un sourire mesquin en voyant l'expression du plus jeune et une fois dégagé, il se releva et se précipita vers l'eau.

« Chara ! Je te déteste !

– Moi aussi je t'aime miroir !

– Hey ! Reviens ! »

Il le suivit dans l'eau et ils nagèrent pour rejoindre Asriel qui était avec Undyne et Papyrus. Chara allait plus vite que Frisk et se retourna pour le narguer. Son interlocuteur s'énerva légèrement mais aussi amusé, il décida de mettre au défi son aîné.

« Je parie que je te bats au jeu du cavalier !

– Oh ? Un défi ? J'accepte !

– C'est quoi le jeu du cavalier ? demanda innocemment Asriel.

– C'est simple, on doit être au minimum quatre et par pair, les équipes peuvent être plus grande. Le but est de faire tomber la personne qui est sur les épaules de l'autre.

– Un combat se basant sur la force ? Je suis partante ! s'écria Undyne. Frisk prépares-toi ! »

Elle plongea et souleva tout d'un coup Chara, il crut basculer en arrière mais se rattrapa rapidement. Il sourit, avoir l'ex capitaine de la garde royale était plutôt avantageux. Frisk se retrouva être soulevé par Papyrus.

« Battons-les minus ! déclara Undyne, sûre d'elle. Papyrus ! Tu as choisi le mauvais clan !

– Ne t'en fais pas humain ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, vais te mener à la victoire ! Tu es puissant, pas autant que moi, et plus fort qu'eux !

– Chara rigola mesquinement. Frisk ? Plus fort que moi ? La bonne blague !

– Tu vas voir ! Ce sera pour toutes les crasses que tu aies pu me faire par le passé ! »

Le combat commença avec Asriel comme arbitre, il les regardait hésitant puis lança le jeu. Chara et Frisk se retrouvèrent avec leurs doigts entrelacés, tentant de pousser avec leur plus grande force. Ils se lançaient des piques et pendant ce temps, Undyne essayait de déstabiliser Papyrus qui maintenait sa position.

« Arg- ! Mais tombe ! cria Undyne en s'avançant d'un pas.

– Non ! Undyne ! Fais un pas en arrière ! Je vais tomber sinon !

– Tu n'as cas suivre le mouvement microbe !

– Héhé… Ma chance. »

Frisk bascula en avant, se levant un peu par la même occasion bien maintenu par Papyrus. Finalement, Chara tomba en arrière et l'équipe gagnante criait victoire. D'un coup, Asriel fut soulevé et se fut Asgore qui se dévoila, une carrure de conquérant. Il eût un sourire provocateur et lança :

« La bataille n'est pas fini ! Fiston, va falloir tout donné !

– Oui papa ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers Frisk et Papyrus, les surprenant par la même occasion. Ils tentèrent de tenir le coup mais ils étaient beaucoup trop imposant. Undyne motiva Papyrus et Chara regardait, amusé. Frisk grimaça alors qu'Asriel gagnait du terrain.

« Bah alors partenaire ? On a du mal à suivre ?

– Tais-toi Chara ! J'essaie de me concentrer.

– Malgré la puissant que fait preuve tes adversaires, tu restes déterminé ! cria Chara, se marrant dans son coin.

– Ne le motive pas à ce point ! râla Asriel.

– Désolé frérot mais c'est ma priorité d'aider mon partenaire dans ce genre de mission. »

Il rigola en voyant son frère s'énervé sur Frisk. Il le poussa suffisamment pour le faire renversé en arrière. Seulement, l'humain s'agrippa à la tête de Papyrus, lui mettant par mégarde, les doigts dans ses orbites oculaires. Tout le monde grimaça, pensant à la douleur du squelette, seulement il ne dit rien. Frisk se redressa et retira ses mains rapidement.

« Ouah ! Désolé Paps' ! Je-

– Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste un peu gênant mais ça ne me fait pas mal, je n'ai pas d'œil à proprement parlé. Et si on reprenait la partie ?

– Oui !

– Miroir ! Reste déterminé ! »

Frisk esquissa un sourire confiant et se mit littéralement debout sur les épaules de Papyrus. Il se jeta sur Asriel qui bascula en arrière et ils finirent tous les deux à l'eau. Ils rigolèrent bruyamment et Chara les éclaboussa. Finalement, ils se firent une bataille d'eau et tentèrent de se couler mutuellement.

Sans revenait d'une petite marche, une boisson fraiche à la main. Il sirota le liquide et fixa les « enfants » s'amusés tout en se rapprochant de Toriel et Alphys qui avaient préférées se reposer. Il s'assit à côté du reptile et la regarda avec un air curieux.

« Tu ne vas pas nager avec les autres ?

– N-non… Je ne sais pas nager…

– Ah bon ? il sourit en ayant une idée. Hey Undyne ! cria-t-il.

– Oui ? elle se tourna vers lui après avoir éclaboussé Papyrus.

– Viens apprendre à Alphys comment on nage !

– Quoi ? Oui bien sûr !

– Q-quoi ?! N-non ! »

Elle sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers eux. Alphys regarda Undyne marcher d'une façon élégante. Elle rougit en voyant l'eau dégouliner sur son corps et la manière qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place la rendait encore plus belle. Sans rigola légèrement devant une Alphys qui détaillait le requin de la sorte.

Derrière Undyne, il y avait Papyrus qui suivait le mouvement, semblant être prêt à faire bouger son frère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux à leur hauteur, Alphys suivit, hésitante, la grande nageuse professionnelle. Toutefois, pour ce qui était des deux squelettes, ce fut plus sportif… Papyrus dû soulever Sans et l'emmener avec lui.

« Amusez-vous bien. rigola Toriel, replongeant le nez dans son bouquin.

– À plus Tori'. » salua le plus vieux de la fratrie.

Papyrus le plaça sur ses épaules et Sans se laissa faire, faisant le minimum de mouvement. Alphys mit une bouée autour d'elle et hésita à entrer dans l'eau, mais Undyne la motiva. Ils avancèrent ensemble. Du côté des enfants, ils se mettaient à trois pour essayer de couler le roi des monstres. Mais sa force était telle qu'ils finirent tous dans l'eau. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'établir un plan d'attaque en se mettant à l'écart.

« Alors, Asriel, toi tu le distrais par devant et toi Frisk, par derrière. Moi je m'occupe de lui soulever les jambes pour qu'il bascule en arrière. Vous y mettez toutes vos forces, ça va être super important !

– Oui ! » s'écrièrent les deux autres, motivés.

Ils s'exécutèrent comme prévu et Chara se mit derrière Asgore pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il plongea dans l'eau et attrapa une jambe puis remonta vers la surface. Le roi bascula en arrière, surpris et le poids des deux autres l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Heureux de leur exploit, ils percutèrent leur main ensemble, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Soudain Asgore sortit de l'eau et les souleva tous en même temps. Il se jeta en arrière et ils finirent tous par couler. En remontant, ils rigolèrent. Finalement, Asriel râla d'avoir faim et il décida de sortir de l'eau. Les deux humains se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, emboîtant le pas. Ils se précipitèrent vers la glacière et prirent des jus de fruits et des gâteaux. Ils dégustèrent leur quatre heure tout en parlant de quelques mauvais tours qu'ils pourraient jouer au membre de leur famille.

Toriel profita de la présence des deux humains pour remettre de la crème solaire, les coups de soleil étaient très désagréables et la peau de Chara était très claire. Il bouda légèrement et une idée germa dans un coin de sa tête alors que sa mère étalait la crème. Une fois fini, il scruta l'horizon et proposa aux deux autres de se balader sur la plage. Ils acceptèrent et ils commencèrent à marcher sur le sable chaud.

« Bon alors, mes chers partenaires, j'ai un plan fou à vous proposer.

– Dis toujours. commenta Frisk, haussant un sourcil.

– Alors voilà, maman ne risque pas d'aller dans l'eau et je la connais suffisamment pour vous l'affirmer.

– C'est vrai que m'man n'aime pas trop se baigner dans l'eau salée.

– Exactement ! Alors, parce que c'est super énervant qu'elle nous mette de la crème solaire, on devrait la mouiller. Seulement… Il faut trouver un récipient.

– Laisses-moi en trouver un. proposa Frisk

– Super, je comptais sur toi, t'arrives toujours à t'arranger.

– Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? » demanda Asriel.

Chara lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire, pendant ce temps, Frisk se balada un peu sur la plage et vit au loin Mettaton avec Blooky et Burgerpants. Le premier faisait son glamour comme à son habitude et le deuxième écoutait tranquillement de la musique. Le vendeur, lui, se retrouvait à faire du vent à la célébrité. Frisk s'avança et salua ses amis, ravi de les voir. Mettaton prit le visage de l'humain et le lui tirailla, content de le voir là.

« Euhm… Matta', tu n'aurais pas un sceau ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Non, désolé mon chou mais je ce n'ai pas trop mon truc de me balader avec ce genre de chose.

– Ah… Tant pis… Oh ? Ce ne serait pas Nice Cream Guy ?

– Où ça ? s'écria Burgerpants, un grand sourire sur le visage.

– Là. »

Frisk pointa du doigt la direction vers le stand de glaces qui faisait des ravages. Le vendeur faisait de grands sourires à ses clients ravis. Frisk les laissa et se dirigea vers le lapin, souriant. Le monstre le salua et lui proposa une glace qu'il accepta.

« Dis ! Tu n'aurais pas un sceau ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

– Désolé gamin, mais non. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur petit.

– Merci quand même !

– Ce ne serait pas Frisk par hasard ? »

Il se retourna et vit Monster Kid qui avait un grand sourire. Il se dirigea vers lui mais il tomba soudainement, s'écrasant la tête la première sur le sol. Frisk l'aida à se relever et ils discutèrent brièvement. Finalement, l'ambassadeur lui posa la même question. MK sembla réfléchir puis sourit et hocha la tête positivement. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où il était, avec d'autre de ses amis monstres. Frisk les salua et MK lui donna le sceau qu'il avait.

« Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça ! »

Il termina sa glace et couru vers Asriel et Chara qui enterraient Papyrus dans le sable. Frisk cacha le sceau et s'avança lentement, attendant que les deux enfants viennent à sa hauteur. L'humain avait une expression excitée et Asriel était un peu mal à l'aise.

« Alors ? Tu l'as ?

– Yep ! il sortit de derrière de son dos le sceau en question.

– Yes ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Maintenant, il faut lancer la phase trois !

– C'était quoi la deux ? questionna Frisk, haussant les sourcils.

– Rendre maman vulnérable. expliqua Asriel.

– Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

– En enterrant tonton Paps'. Elle pense qu'on joue seulement dans le sable. Bon, il faut remplir le sceau d'eau et le lui mettre sur la figure. Je m'en occupe, toi et Rei', vous allez la distraire en jouant sur le côté gauche.

– Compris ! »

Chara prit le sceau et se dirigea vers l'eau tandis que Frisk et Asriel étaient partis chahuter dans un coin. Tout devait se faire dans la discrétion totale pour que tout fonctionne correctement. L'humain revint silencieusement et s'apprêta à verser l'eau sur sa mère lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

« Ne pense même pas à faire tomber ne serait-ce qu'une goutte sur moi Chara. »

Il recula, surpris. Frisk et Asriel se tournèrent vers le concerné et furent surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu réussir. Généralement, ses plans fonctionnaient et Toriel devenait folle à force. Sans arriva et fut étonné de voir Chara avec un sceau remplit d'eau dans les mains. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque soudain, Frisk se précipita vers Chara. Il prit le sceau de ses mains et le versa sur Toriel.

Elle se leva brutalement, surprise et se tourna vers les deux humains. Étonné, Chara regarda son partenaire puis fixa sa mère, rouge de rage. Il attrapa la main de Frisk et ils coururent vers l'eau, tentant de fuir le courroux de la reine des monstres. Seulement, Sans les arrêta en rendant leur âme bleue. Ils finirent dans les airs, une aura bleuté autour d'eux.

« Ne pensez même pas vous- »

Il fut coupé par Asriel qui s'était jeté sur lui, lâchant prise sur les deux humains qui tombèrent sur le sable. Ils remercièrent leur frère qui allait prendre à leur place et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'eau. Ils plongèrent pour éviter de se faire prendre. Ils s'éloignèrent du large puis, après un moment, ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

« Oh la tête qu'elle a faite ! C'était épique !

– C'est clair ! Elle m'a tué ! ils rirent encore un peu.

– Dans tous les cas… Ce sera toi qui prendra le plus Frisk, c'est toi qui as versé l'eau sur elle.

– Ouais je sais, mais je voulais voir sa tête, et vu qu'elle t'avait remarqué…

– Merci. Chara détourna du regard.

– Bah, je vais t'accuser en disant que tu m'as forcé à faire ça.

– N'essaie même pas ! » s'exclama Chara.

Il le coula, rigolant légèrement. Frisk remonta à la surface, mort de rire et enfonça Chara sous l'eau à son tour. Seulement, il entraîna l'autre enfant dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder sous l'eau. Ils pouffèrent légèrement puis remontèrent à la surface, respirant l'air frais.

Finalement ils entendirent la voix de Toriel et d'Asgore les ordonnant de revenir sur la plage. Ils allaient bientôt rentrer. Hésitants, ils regagnèrent la terre ferme et avancèrent, méfiants. Undyne et Papyrus se jetèrent sur eux avec une serviette chacun. Ils furent secoués de toutes parts pour les sécher au maximum. Lorsque l'assaut fut terminé, ils relevèrent la serviette de devant leurs yeux et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Toriel.

« Les enfants… Vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes. Surtout toi Frisk.

– Nan attend m'man ! Chara se mit devant son partenaire. On faisait ça pour rire, et puis tu ne voulais pas te baigner, comprends-nous ! On voulait s'amuser avec notre maman mais tu as préféré rester sur la plage. il fit une mine boudeuse et triste.

– C'était pour ça que vous m'avez mouillée ?

– Oui… » murmurèrent les deux humains.

Elle les dévisagea un moment avant de les prendre dans les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle recula puis les regarda, amusée. Toriel leur ébouriffa les cheveux puis se retourna vers Sans pour reprendre une discussion qu'ils avaient laissé de côté. Les deux humains se regardèrent, surpris, puis un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Frisk alla rendre le sceau à Monster Kid et il le salua pour rejoindre tout le monde. Ils étaient sur le point de partir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les voitures et les enfants montèrent avec Toriel et Asgore tandis que les frères squelettes ainsi qu'Alphys et Undyne allaient dans celle de Papyrus. Sur le chemin du retour, Toriel leur indiqua qu'elle fera une de ses fameuses tartes dont elle avait le secret.

Asriel leur expliqua la mésaventure qu'il avait eût avec Sans mais Papyrus l'avait sauvé en l'embarquant ailleurs pour jouer contre Alphys et Undyne. Ils rigolèrent et trouvèrent qu'ils avaient passé une bonne journée. La meilleure qui puisse par cette chaleur d'été.

* * *

 **J'ai pensé qu'une touche de fraicheur serait parfaite pour cette période d'été. C'est ma sœur qui m'a proposée une fanfiction sur l'été, se basant sur le comique. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors j'espère que ça vous a plût !**

 **Voilà ! À la prochaine les monstres !**

 **Gwena'**


End file.
